Wellbores may be formed to have various trajectories and curvatures by controlling the direction of drills. In many cases, specific curvatures are required in a wellbore to reach materials in the earth or avoid locations in earth formations. The degree and characteristics of the trajectories and curvatures depends on the downhole equipment, operating parameters, and properties of earth formation and fluids. However, drilling a wellbore to include curves necessarily results in curves in the drill string, completion equipment or anything else that is inserted in the wellbore during or after drilling. These curves introduce strains and stresses which may result in damage or other impact to downhole equipment and services. To avoid damage to downhole equipment, avoid excess friction, and avoid measurement quality reduction, wellbore curvatures are typically calculated to be smaller than a fixed maximum curvature.